


you are the bluest light

by halesiias, halesiias (orphan_account), thankyouforexisting, wordstruck



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, SciFi/Fa, Starchild Yuri, Stardust - Freeform, Treasure Planet - Freeform, YOI AU Collaboration Game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halesiias/pseuds/halesiias, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/halesiias, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thankyouforexisting/pseuds/thankyouforexisting, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstruck/pseuds/wordstruck
Summary: An Otayuri AU based on a crossover of Stardust and Treasure Planet; in which Otabek leaves the City of Almaty in search of the Star of Samarkand, hitches a ride with a space pirate and a galaxy scholar, meets two people who live on a moon, and finds that the star he's looking for isn't quite what he'd expected it to be.





	1. in which otabek needs to find a star

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a collaboration between harlequindreaming ([@okw_tr](https://twitter.com/okw_tr)), thankyouforexisting ([@gomadelpelorota](https://twitter.com/gomadelpelorota)), and halesiias ([@halesiias](https://twitter.com/halesiias)) for the YOI AU Collaboration Game on Twitter, with the theme "I See Stars". The accompanying art pieces are by [@NICHOLASonICE](https://twitter.com/NICHOLASonICE), [@Shipthemall](https://twitter.com/Shipthemall), and [@toratramin](https://twitter.com/toratoramin).
> 
> The work is a series of ficlets that show different parts of Otabek's journey as he goes to find the Star of Samarkand and bring it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter by halesiias

 

[**OTABEK ALTIN character art**](https://twitter.com/Shipthemall/status/875234118384197632) by Frys ([@Shipthemall](https://twitter.com/Shipthemall))

* * *

  

The city of Almaty lies in the foothills below a vast mountain range on the planet of Kazakh. Originating from the city, a fierce prince by the name of Otabek Altin struggles to find his calling in the wild. Though he knows theoretically every knight should have experience in all terrains, he just can’t understand why anyone would want to get lost in outer space on some crazy adventure. So he stays isolated and mellow, waiting for life to pass him by as he spend the days trapped in the court and looking after the city and staring at the red haired beauty in the second floor salon window.

He chases after her, learning her name, Mila Babicheva, and of her family and personal life. He tries not to be too much of a bother, although her discomfort is clear while she’s working. It isn’t easy for him to find time to seek her out, between doing household chores with his guardian Denis and working. Otabek really just tries his best with her.

And, as it turns out, Mila Babicheva is as stubborn as she is charming.

“I won’t date you, Otabek. Stop your begging,” says Mila. Her customer giggles, while Otabek glares. Her hair is half braided and sticking up at all ends, so who is she to laugh at him.

Luckily, Otabek is not one to be discouraged so easily. “I’ll do anything. I’d even go catch a star for you, my lady.”

Mila stops to stare at him, eyes focused not on her confused customer, but at Otabek’s own eyes. “You catch a star for me, Otabek Altin, and we’ll see about that date, okay?”

Her customer rolls his eyes. “Good luck. Mila’s not easily impressed.”

Otabek sighs. “I’m aware. But trust me when I say this; she won’t be able to ignore me anymore.”

 

He exits the salon, staring at the paved road ahead without a trace of hesitation in his mind.

Later, Otabek stands at the docks, sailboard in hand and a million thoughts running through his mind. Denis pats his back sincerely and looks up at the sky. “It’s a long way to the Plisetska Constellation, Otabek.”

“I know,” replies Otabek, “but I’m willing to do it for Mila’s love.”

His guardian looks at him, face remorseful. “I can’t guarantee everything will be okay, Otabek. But, if you really care about her, go seek out the Hasetsu Moon. There, you will find people who know of the star, alright?"   


"Thanks." Otabek smiles and nods. Then he pauses. "How do I get there?"

Denis chuckles. "Head for the Celona Space Port. Every ship in the galaxy docks there at some point. Look for the Chulano Inn, there'll be a galaxy scholar named Phichit there. They say he knows about these things, studies them and goes on explorations." He exhales, then takes Otabek by the shoulders. "Good luck out there."

Otabek leans into his guardian’s embrace, then jumps on his sailboard without a second thought. “See you soon, Denis,” says Otabek.

He’s gone within an instant, leaving behind the only world her ever knew and doing the opposite of what he ever expected.


	2. in which otabek hitches a ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek finds himself in the crowded Celona Space Port, trying to find someone to take him to the Hasetsu Moon.

Celona Space Port is crowded and noisy. Otabek had thought the markets and docks back in Almaty were packed, but he’s almost overwhelmed by the number of ships and people and creatures milling around, by the shouts and laughter.

He’s here to look for a galaxy scholar, the one recommended by Denis. Phichit’s supposed to be in an inn by the Chulano dock, but Otabek doesn’t even know which dock is which, let alone how to find one person in this populace. As he looks around, he’s jostled and pushed every which way.

“Move it,” someone snaps, shoving Otabek to the side. He’s about to turn and bite back, when he notices a sign off to his right.

The Incognita Inn is small but cozy. Otabek pushes the door open tentatively, peering inside. It’s busy, though still less crowded than the space port outside. He enters, carefully making his way across the dining area to a counter in the back.

“Excuse me,” he says, once he’s reached the counter, trying to catch the attention of the person behind it.

The person looks up. “Did you need something?”

“I’m looking for someone named Phichit.” Otabek looks around him. The room is decorated with all sorts of artifacts and trinkets, many of which he doesn’t recognize, which likely come from a hundred or even a thousand different places. 

“Oh!” The person behind the counter perks up, gestures for Otabek to follow him. “He’s upstairs. Follow me.”

 

Phichit turns out to be an excitable young man with big glasses and an even bigger smile. He welcomes Otabek to his study, which is a mess of books and artifacts, papers everywhere. After clearing a chair for Otabek to sit, and offering Otabek some tea, Phichit settles on top of his desk and looks Otabek square in the eye. “What did you need to ask me?”

Otabek drags his gaze away from a corner where he thinks he’s seen something small squirming around, and looks back at Phichit. “I need to know how to reach the Hasetsu Moon.”

Something flashes in Phichit’s expression; his eyes narrow. “And why?”

Otabek pauses. “I’m looking for something.”

Phichit scrutinizes Otabek carefully for a few moments, then hops off the desk. “Give me a minute,” he says, as he disappears through a side door.

Otabek opens his mouth to ask what Phichit is doing, but the door closes, leaving him alone in the study. He huffs, then goes back to looking around. There’s such a wealth of information here, so much to take in: small models of planets Otabek hasn’t heard of. 

A scuffling noise draws Otabek’s attention back, and he turns to see Phichit lugging a massive bag through the door. He rushes over to help the scholar, but Phichit just waves him off and signals him to follow.

“What -- where are we going?” Otabek asks, confused, as he trots after Phichit, who’s moving surprisingly fast despite his baggage.

“Rostelecom Dock,” Phichit wheezes, almost tripping down the stairs. “We’re gonna see a friend of mine.”

 

The Intoxica is massive. Otabek looks up at the ship in awe and wonders just how many other worlds it’s reached. It’s not new but obviously well cared-for, and Otabek admires the deck and the woodwork while Phichit scampers off to find his friend, whoever that is.

“And who,” comes a low voice in Otabek’s ear, making him jump, “are you?”

Otabek jerks away, turns around, and sees a tall, blonde man eyeing him curiously. He’s dressed in black with red accents, with the smuggest expression Otabek has ever seen. It’s making Otabek feel self-conscious.

“Uhm, Phichit--”

“Chris!” Otabek is saved an awkward explanation by the appearance of the scholar, who bounds up to them and throws his arms around the blonde man, clearly Chris. Phichit lets go with equal enthusiasm and grabs Otabek’s arm, shoving him forward. “He says he wants to go to Hasetsu Moon.”

Chris raises his eyebrows, then looks at Otabek again, but this time his gaze is more calculating. “And what might you be looking for?” he asks, narrowing his eyes.

Otabek hesitates, then answers, “I’ve been told there’s someone there who can help me with something.”

“That’s very vague,” Chris chuckles. “I’m going to need a better answer than that.”

Otabek purses his lips. He’s been reluctant to reveal the real purpose of his trip, but he also feels he can’t get away with being vague, and especially not if he can get a ride out of this. It's a risk, but if he's going to get anywhere then he can afford a few.

"I'm headed for the Plisetska Constellation," he says, squaring his shoulders and looking Chris dead in the eye. "I've been told someone on Hasetsu Moon can help me get there."

There's a few moments in which Chris scrutinizes him closely, as if searching for something, and Otabek looks back and tries not to appear nervous. Beside him, Phichit is glancing back and forth between them with interest. Finally, Chris's lips curl into a grin, and then he's laughing.

"That's better," he says, when he's calmed down. "I like the look of you. What's your name?"

"Otabek Altin," Otabek answers, peering at Phichit to see if this reaction is a good one.

"Well then, Otabek, you're in luck." Chris pats him on the shoulder and gestures for him to follow further down the ship. Phichit skips after him. "I know where you're going, and I'm going to take you there."


	3. in which otabek discovers the star's not quite what he thinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter by harlequindreaming and thankyouforexisting

 

**[YURI PLISETSKY character design](https://twitter.com/NICHOLASonICE/status/875226900246831105) ** by [NICHOLASonICE](https://twitter.com/NICHOLASonICE)

* * *

 

To Otabek's surprise, Chris takes him not to the Hasetsu Moon, but directly to the Plisetska Constellation. Phichit beams with pride as they emerge from a solar jump to the fringes of an asteroid belt in between two of the Constellation's major stars. There's a small planet in the middle of everything, one that Otabek hadn't even known existed; it's not on his map. Chris brings the ship to a crawl a little ways away from the edge of the asteroids.

"There," the pirate says, pointing to the small planet. "If you're looking for something in the Plisetska Constellation, that's a good place to start."

Otabek looks over at him, frowning. "Aren't we going there?"

Chris shakes his head. "I can't take the Intoxica any closer; at this size, it's too dangerous."

Otabek looks back out through the floating asteroids at the small planet, and swallows dryly. Sailboard it is.

 

He's about halfway there when he sees it: there's an asteroid hurtling towards the small planet at speed. Otabek inhales sharply as it breaks through the atmosphere; even from this distance, still navigating his sailboard through the belt, he can hear the impact. He hesitates, uncertain if he should continue, but remembers: if he chickens out now, he'll never get the Star, and he can't go back empty-handed.

So Otabek steels himself, and pushes on forward.

 

 

The asteroid continues letting out smoke, thin grey tendrils of frozen flame that sink up into the stars. It's not as big as Otabek thought at first; nothing larger than a person, maybe. Even though, it remains intimidating. He saw the force it went down with, the flying banner of energy it took with it. There’s a chaotic nature to the space rock, something wild and terrifying that inspires respect.  
  
He approaches it slowly, gently, wary of what he might find. No one's really told him what to expect of the Star, despite all their insistence that he make away with it. He’d have thought they could give him clearer instructions, maybe even explain, a little, but apparently not. People just revel in being cryptic. He holds the moonchain close in his left hand and tightens his grip on it, swallowing hard. Hopefully, this won't be too complicated. Just get the star, make sure no one steals it, and get back home. Then -- then Mila will want him.   
  
The asteroid isn't gray or black, as most usually are. The rock is actually a slightly dirty white, glowing with energy. There are craters on its surface, a misshapen appearance, and awkwardly cut corners, probably from the impact with other meteoroids. Even though Otabek is more than aware of its destructive power, of the dangers it can cause – he still can't help thinking that it's beautiful.   
  
That's when he sees the boy. 

  
The boy lies in the middle of the clearing, next to the asteroid. He’s just slightly smaller than Otabek, short, and slim. There's dust staining his body, but he wears a pale yellow dress. Otabek’s amazed it survived the asteroid impact. His eyes are shut, impossibly long lashes adorning his face. Shining, blond hair reaches just above his shoulders. It seems like it’d be soft to the touch.   
  
Otabek stares at him, dumbfounded. Breathless.   
  
The boy – not really a boy, despite his apparent innocence, probably a teenager – looks like an angel. A warrior angel, dropped down in heavenly wrath. But that’s silly.   
  
Slowly, he gets closer, covering his mouth with his hands to avoid the smoke. He coughs a little, his eyes stinging with tears. The angel doesn't seem concerned about his lungs, though. He touches his shoulder at first, shaking it just lightly.   
  
The teenager's eyes fly open immediately.   
  
When he sees Otabek – dressed in dark clothes, staring at him, in the middle of smoke and debris – standing over him, he yells, curling his feet beneath him and backing away quickly, showing his teeth. He can't move too far away because of the actual asteroid, but he sure as hell tries, pressing his back against the rock, curling his fingers into fists. Like a warrior.   
  
"Don't fucking touch me," he growls, arms curling around his body, protective. "Back off."   
  
Otabek didn't know angels would curse this much. It's...educational.   
  
He lifts his arms up, showing he's unarmed. The boy doesn’t need to know about the knives in his boots."It's alright. I'm sorry. Just wanted to see if you were okay."   
  
"Of course I'm okay," the boy sneers, huffing indignantly. "I'm not that weak."   
  
Well. Alright. Curse him for thinking one might be _slightly_ hurt if you happen to get hit by a rock at the speed that it requires to break through this planet's atmosphere.

“What’s your name?” Otabek wonders.

“I’m Yuri,” Yuri answers, puffing out his chest in an effort to look bigger. It’s kind of cute, Otabek admits. “You?”  
  
"Otabek. You can call me Beka, though.” He hesitates, then goes ahead and asks. “Could you help me find the Star of Samarkand, maybe?" Otabek asks, licking his lips.   
  
Yuri’s eyes are a beautiful, clear colour. It makes it hard to focus.   
  
"Huh?" He raises an eyebrow. "I don't know what the fuck you mean." He stands up, dusting himself off and muttering under his breath. "You just fucking found it, buddy."   
  
Otabek frowns. "You mean the space rock?"   
  
"I mean _me_ , you idiot!"   
  
He blinks.   
  
Then blinks again.   
  
The Star rolls his eyes. "Oh, please, take your time. _Humans_ ." He crosses his arms over his chest. “I mean, I’m technically starchild like, whatever. It’s still me.”   
  
"You need to come with me." Otabek didn't expect this, but his goal is still unchanged. He can't let this stop him.   
  
The Star glowers. "Why the fuck would I do that? Just go with the first guy who sees me? What the hell are you on?"   
  
"I need –" Otabek bites his lip. "I need to bring you with me. It's – I made a promise. To bring the Star. I'll treat you nicely, I swear."   
  
"Oh, you swear." Yuri sighs. "So I should just trust you? Look, dude, you shouldn't have made that dumbass promise in the first place. Just leave me alone and fuck off."

Otabek swallows. He thinks of Mila, red and fiery, smirking at him and laughing. Thinks of her flowing dresses and hunting wear, of the way she rides and shoots, of her honeyed voice.

“I can’t do that,” Otabek tells him. And, before Yuri can do more than narrow his eyes in suspicion, Otabek wraps the moonchain around his wrist.

“What the _fuck_?” he yells, yanking his arm away and cursing loudly. The chain, as promised, doesn’t snap. The starchild eyes widen in fear, and he glares at Otabek, murderous. Almost – betrayed. “What the fuck did you do?”

“I’m – I’m sorry. I just need you to come with me.” Otabek isn’t letting anything stop him.

Yuri grits his teeth. “I should have fucking known. _Humans_.”

“Are you coming or not?”

Reluctantly, still yanking on the chain and resolutely refusing to meet Otabek’s eyes except for glaring at him and hiss, Yuri – the starchild – does.


End file.
